I want her!
by Severielle Nocturne
Summary: A new Itasaku story...cause i wanted to write one! has a bit of sausaku in it. it's only The first book
1. Chapter 1

**It was a fine day in the Village of Konoha. Sakura and Sasuke were especially exited. Along with Kakashi sensei. Sakura and Sasuke rushed towards the entrance, holding hands. They had been going out for about 6 months now. It wasn't something they both wanted, to Sasuke, Sakura was just acting immature, but he liked her a bit so as she yanked him towards the Village gate, he smiled slightly.**

**When the couple reached the Village gate, they saw what they were waiting for. Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand and rushed towards the blond haired boy with the bright blue eyes.**

"**Naruto-kun!" yelled Sakura as she embraced him.**

"**Nice to see you too, Sakura-Chan. You've really grown up.'' Said Naruto a smile plagueing his face.**

"**Hey, Naruto hands off! She's mine!'' said Sasuke in his always expressionless voice.**

"**Really? Since when Sasuke?'' said Naruto.**

"**Since six months ago Naruto!" said Sakura.**

"**Ahh jeez Sakura, now I defiantly never have a chance with you." **

"**What makes you think you ever did Naruto?'' said Sakura**

"**Well that one time with Gaara and the Shukaku, and well yeah."**

"**Naruto you baka!" said sakura in a playful voice.**

**The three teammates headed off into the village to go get drinks, and celebrate Naruto's return. Not knowing what the events following would be.**

**Kisame and Itachi sat on a hill outside the Village. They kept their attention focused on the team of three. Kisame then got to his feet and picked up his huge sword.**

"**Itachi- San are we going after the Kyuubi now?'' Asked Kisame.**

"_**Foolish little brother. Foolish Kyuubi. Both of you have succumb to feelings for a girl. This will ultimately lead to your down fall, and I know just what to do to make you suffer little brother. And as for you Kyuubi, I now know how to make you come to me willingly." Said Itachi.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**As the team of three approached the ramen Bar, a large burst of laughter had erupted from the Village. By now, everyone knew that Naruto Uzumaki was back. The team entered the Ramen Bar, they were greated by a mess of streamers, and Naruto received a hug from the lone waitress, Ayame.**

**Sasuke,Sakura, and Naruto all sat down, then Ayame set a large bowl in front of Naruto. It had at least five types of meat in it, and then Ayame set a large bottle in front of the three with five glasses. She poured the Sake into each of the five glasses, handed the three out then took one for herself and one for the chef. Everone toasted to Naruto's return, then food was given out, and chatter was started.**

"**Oh gosh, look at the time," said Sakura. She turned towards Sasuke, "Sasuke I have to go home. I have to get ready for work tomorrow."**

"**Allright Sakura, I'll meet you there in a little while." Answered Sasuke, as he softly kissed her hand and watched her walk until she was out of his sight, then he ducked back into the Ramen Bar.**

"**Shouldn't you walk her home Sasuke? Isn't it kinda dangerous for her to walk alone at night?" asked Naruto.**

"**Nah! She'll be fine. Besides, what could possibly happen?" asked Sasuke in retaliation to Naruto's question.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Itachi and Kisame followed Sakura silently through the Village, until she entered a small house that belonged to her and Sasuke. When she entered the house, Kisame and Itachi landed just outside the door.**

"_**Just as I said, we get in quickly, get her and get out. We don't have time to waste and we have to be as quiet as possible. Remember we don't want attention to be drawn to us, or we'll have to deal with my nuisance brother, and the Kyuubi. Then we might even have Kakshi and Guy on our tails again." Explained Itachi.**_

"**Hai!" said Kisame.**

**They two watched as the lights went out in the house, except for a dim light in the back of the house. Then it quickly went out. Kisame and Itachi entered the home. It wasn't very decorated. There was a small couch in one corner, and a table. Then a long hallway led to the back of the house. When they opened the door, they found it was a bedroom. They also found a girl who looked very frail lying in the bed. She had bright pink hair. She was wearing a mid-thigh length gown that was red.**

**Kisame stepped up to the girl. He pulled his sword from over his shoulder and waved it over the girl. As it glided just over the length of her body, her body seemed to straighten, like it was going limp. After the sword had traveled the full length of her body, he put it back over his shoulder and picked up the girl.**

**Itachi now pointed at the girl. He placed a genjutsu upon her, so she would have a pleasant dream while they traveled. That would make it much easier, for she would not wish to wake up during the journey, so she could not trace her way back. A smile passed her lips and then Kisame and Itachi left, headed back to the Akatsuki hideout.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto and Sasuke walked towards Sasuke's house. They were laughing, and obviously drunk, although Sasuke had a better way to handel his being drunk by not saying anything and walking into things. Naruto said a lot of stupid things and crashed into one too many poles on the way back.**

**When they arrived at Sasuke's home they noticed that the light in the back bedroom was on. Sasuke figured that Sakura was up late trying to get everything ready for work tomorrow because she was that kind of person, but when they got into the front room it was eerily quiet. There wasn't even the sound of scuffiling feet that would be heard if Sakura was still up and awake. It was also very cold in the house which also was not like Sakura to do, because she got cold very easily. In essence she was a very fragile girl.**

**Sasuke went to turn back to Naruto who had sprawled himself out onto the couch and was asleep.**

"**Naruto you Baka. Your such a looser!" whispered Sasuke, as he headed for his bedroom.**

**He walked into the lighted room, and no one was in the bed, but the sheets loked as if someone had been lying in or on the bed where Sakura normally slept. Sasuke figured that she was in the bathtub. He wanted to surprise her with the ring he had bought for her so he took it out of his pocket and walked into the dim lighted bathroom. What he found surprised him. The bathtub was empty but it was still wet, as if someone had enjoyed their bath and wanted a bit more. The floor was drenched and there was a towel astray from the rack. Sasuke picked it up. It was covered in Sakura's pink hair.**

"**Sakura, where are you? You can't be that wasted to leave the place a mess like this," Sasuke thought to himself. **

**He dashed into the living room again and found Naruto at his Kitchen counter. Sasuke thought that Naruto was eating again, but why would he without asking? Sasuke figured he was that type of person. Lazy, fat, a bit of a slacker. Then he saw Naruto turn around he had a look of anger across his face.**

"**Naruto what is it?'' asked Sasuke.**

"**I found this in your wall" answered Naruto while tossing a shuriken at Sasuke. It had a note attached to it. Sprawled across the dirty sheet of paper read the words:**

**I have her. You want her? Come find her! Bring the Kyuubi with you little brother.**

**Sasuke was pissed. His eyes dialated as if he was going to go into a large fit of rage. "Dammit Brother!" With that a large burst of Chakra escaped Sasuke and blew into the air, and his scream pierced the usually quiet night.**

"**Think he knows by now Itachi?" asked Kisame still holding Sakura who still had a cheesy smile on her face.**

"_**That's a very stupid question Kisame. Didn't I tell you I hate stupid questions?" answered Itachi.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**The next day, dawn approached. Itachi and Kisame had arrived at an outpost town. They didn't want to enter, with a fear that Sakura would attract to much attention, after all she was only dressed in a mid-thigh length red Night gown that had a silky feel to it. They rested just outside of the town in the shade. Kisame let sakura down and she continued to sleep. Kisame stared at Itachi, who stared maliciously at the girl.**

"**So Itachi, now that you have the girl, and left the note what do you plan on doing exactally?" asked Kisame.**

"_**I really don't know. It should enrage the Kyuubi enough to make him seek us out. It will also bring my brother to me. I want to see if he's gotten any stronger, since he went after Orochimaru." Answered Itachi.**_

"**Mmmm….Sasuke…Where are you…." Mumbeled Sakura.**

**Both men looked at her. Itachi stood and pointed at her again, casting another genjutsu on her to make her sleep longer then he looked at Kisame.**

"**Itachi why can't you?"**

"_**Kisame, that's a stupid question."**_

**Kisame picked up Sakura and they all lept off again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sasuke and Naruto left early in the morning. They stopped by the Hokage's office, to tell Tsunade. She had a grim expression on her face, but she let Naruto and Sasuke go. She could see that Sasuke wanted to protect Sakura, it reminded her of her own deceased love. She requested that the boys take back up, but they refused, saying they needed to travel small and light in order to catch up. Tsunade did not protest.**

**That had been hours ago though. Sasuke and naruto reached the outpost town at noon. Some people said that they had seen some cloaked men up on the hill in the shade at about nine, so that's the direction they took.**

"**Sasuke what if we're too late? I mean what if…" Naruto let his words trail off.**

"**Don't think like that Naruto! You're such a looser! You really are hopeless." Said Sasuke, but deep within Sasuke's heart the same questions dwelled. It was only a matter of time before Sakura was found, in whatever state she was. The thing that Naruto and Sasuke both had in common now, they both prayed they weren't too late.**

**Sorry for the shortness…I'm in a bit of a rush… and as my reviewer notice….i write short chapter…but I post twice as much…It makes it easier, so if I forget to post I keep you on the edge of your seats!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sakura awoke to a darkened room. She was in a bed covered in only a sheet. She remembered going to bed in the bedroom she and Sasuke shared, but this was not it. She sat up in the bed noticing, that she also was not wearing what she wore to bed last night. She was wearing an oversized black shirt and her panties, and that was it. At least last night she had somethine that fit her. She felt very exposed, for the only one she ever wanted to see her like this would be Sasuke, but she had a bad feeling he wasn't around.**

**She started to fidget and panic. She was embarrassed and a slight bit scared. She looked around the room for anything that she could use use a weapon. She couldn't find anything and she heard a slight scuffling from outside the door. She at upright against the headboard of the bed. A man walked in. She looked at hm hardly.**

"**Sasuke-kun?'' asked Sakura.**

"_**Hn." Said the man.**_

"**Sasuke-kun is that you?" she asked again.**

"_**Hn." Was the answer again, then a slight laugh came from the man. "Do I truly look like your precious Sasuke-Kun in this light?"**_

"**If you aren't Sasuke then who the hell are you?"**

"_**Not so nice to people who have been most hospitable to you? That is a disgrace. Tell me, why did Sasuke choose you to hold his feelings?"**_

"**What are you talking about? And just who are you?!"**

"_**My name is Uchiha Itachi, you've probably heard of me. I am very curious of why he abandoned his hatred of me and came to fall in love with you. He was supposed to seek power and come after me after he was strong enough to kill me. Although that will never happen."**_

**Sakura shuddered. So she finally met the man who took out Sasuke's whole clan. The only reason she was around was because Sasuke asked her to help him rebuild the clan, though she would never admit that to the man who wiped out the whole clan. She probably would never admit that to anyone. She stared at itachi with cold eyes, full of hatred. It was the only way from stopping the burning tears from spilling from her eyes.**

"**What do you want from me? Why have you brought me here?" asked Sakura, an anger rising through her try to be calm tone.**

"_**I have brought you here for one reason. The Kyuubi, nothing but that. It would also be fun to see my little brother again, don't you think?"**_

**Sakura frose. She had to be in the hide out of the Akatsuki, the group of rouge ninja who had been after the powerful Kyuubi spirits. She was now frightened. Before her stood a man of great power. She couldn't possibly beat him, but then she turned. The door was open. She slid her legs from the bed keeping constant eye contact with Itachi. He made a slim grin.**

"_**I wouldn't try that."**_

**Sakura bolted from the bed. She ran towards the door. She had almost made it when she fell to her knees. She had no Chakra left. She had been drained somehow. The only thing she had accomplished was making herself closer to Itachi. **

**Now he began to advance towards her limp body on the floor. He picked her up by her arms. She scowled, but knew that she was helpless. She had no way to fight back. Her shirt fell to her shoulders, and Itachi passed a glance down her shirt. He then put her back to the bed and left the room.**

"**You Pervert!" yelled Sakura at his leaving.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sasuke and Naruto continued to follow the trail, until they could no longer trace it. The footprints and any other sings of Itachi and Sakura had vanished. Sasuke knew that finding his brother wouldn't be easy. He still couldn't understand what he wanted with Sakura though. The only thing she was good for was rebuilding the clan. Is that why he kidnapped her? How could Itachi have found out that he even chose Sakura to be the one to rebuild the clan? And why would he need Naruto if that as the case?**

"**Sasuke, maybe it would be best if you didn't go any further," said Naruto.**

**Then it hit Sasuke. He remembered that Itachi had gone after Naruto once before. Itachi and his partner wanted to capture Naruto so they could take the nine-tailed fox spirit from his body, to use in there own purposes, but it still didn't explain why they had kidnapped Sakura.**

"**Shut up Naruto. I'm not going to let them have Sakura. And you can't give yourself up either,'' answered Sasuke. Both boys started to follow the trail they were on once again, heading north, believing that was the way.**

**Sakura woke up again. She was still in the strange room that belonged to Itachi, and again she was alone. She knew it wouldn't that way for long. She still felt weak, but it seemed to her as if she had gained charka. It was like she hadn't been touched while she slept. It was horrible that she felt tired again, but she had to stay awake. She had only been up for about an hour now. She tried to do a summoning jutsu, but it failed. She still didn't have enough charka; it flustered her how she could have lost so much. She didn't know of any jutsu that stole away an opponent's charka, unless they were born with it. This was not the Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha family. Could there have been more than one Captor?**

**She heard the faint laughter of a man. She looked around, any place to hide, to look as if she had run away. She quickly pushed herself against the wall, between a dresser and a corner. She watched as the door opened and someone walked in. She quickly leapt from her position, tackling the man. The man flipped over and pinned her to the ground.**

"_**Quick, but if you were that anxious to get out you should have asked. You know I really don't like to hurt girls, it's not really my style," said Itachi who still pinned Sakura to the ground.**_

"**Oh like you can really say that when you wiped out your whole clan! Your mother included!" said Sakura with an anger that could kill.**

"_**I only do what is necessary. Don't make me do anything to you that you don't deserve."**_

**Sakura scowled again. She looked into his eyes. They were deep and cold, just like Sasuke's. Itachi's seemed to go on for ever though, unlike Sasuke's. HE was a dark and mysterious type of person. This encounter was like he was letting her into him. Letting her see a side of him no one else could see. It fascinated her how deep he felt, but his emotions were shallow. He felt no remorse for the past unlike she.**

"_**You have scars inside of you as well Sakura. Don't think I can not feel. I feel, just not the petty emotions you feel. They are useless and you don't need them to live. I can see through you just as you think you an see into me, but reality is you have no idea what being able to se is. Don't pity me, for that is the worst mistake you can make with a person like me."**_

**Sakura let her defenses fall. She looked to the side not wanting to look into his eyes anymore. They could show her what he felt, but at the same time it opened her up to him. She didn't qant to stare into his eyes anymore. The enchanting visions of what was before he turned cold. It almost made her want to succumb to his level. She was changing now, enough. She only wanted Sasuke is what she thought, but could he possibly have made it to where she was now attracted to him instead of Sasuke? Or was it her own heart that accepted Itachi instead of Sasuke? Whatever it was it was leading her into something she was not prepared for. She closed her eyes, and Itachi got off of her.**

"_**If that is what you desire, I suggest you make your choice. You can banish your emotions or you can continue to have them and love Sasuke, though he only wants you for one purpose and nothing more than that."**_


	9. Chapter 9

**When Sakura got up, she felt drugged. She couldn't remember going to sleep last night, even though it was obviously morning. The last thing she remembered was her encounter with Itachi yesterday, or at least she though it had been yesterday.**

"**Damn," said Sakura under her breath trying to be quiet, but when she turned over in the bed she was in sudden warmth radiated over her. She lay staring at the back of Itachi. "Shit!"**

**The sudden shock made Sakura roll out of bed. She had no clothes on, but had a sheet so she quickly wrapped it around herself. Itachi rolled over in the bed staring at Sakura, who was still on the floor.**

"_**And why is it that you looked so surprised?" asked Itachi.**_

"**What in the hell is going on? And why am I in no clothes?"**

"_**Do you not remember anything. Were you that wasted? Damn it, you must have drank that shit Kisame gave you. That's some bad ass shit, it'll give you such a damn hangover. That's most likely why you didn't run, and explains for the other…"**_

"**So you and your friend drugged me? What the hell!"**

"_**I did not drug you! And you drank to your own accord. But I have to admit I though it was damn funny to watch you get wasted like that. Oh and what you did last night… How many times have you screwed Sasuke? Do you give him the same fight you gave me?"**_

"**Wh…What are you talking about? You can't possibly mean I had…"**

**Itachi gave Sakura a look that answered her question. She fell backwards from her position of sitting on the ground, so she was now completely down to the ground. Itachi offered his hand to help her up, but she didn't take it. She thought about it, and everything he had told her. She just prayed it wasn't true because it would mean that She had given her precious gift to a man who for one, didn't love her at all, and two that he and Sasuke had been screwed by her. At this she began to feel worthless, like nothing more than a whore.**

**Sakura had, had some wild nights before like the party at Ino's place, but she had never been this wasted to where she couldn't remember the night before. At least she didn't do anything stupid the night of Ino's party, because it was all Ino. This pissed her off because now she was no better than Ino( who had been so drunk the night of her party she and Choji had done it) a common whore.**

"_**If you feel that bad about it why don't you go kick Kisame's ass? I know you could, I've seen how much you've changed throughout your memories."**_

"**Wait you looked into my memories? MY personal experiences?! You bastard!"**

**At this Sakura got up and swung her fist towards Itachi's face. He fist was filled with Chakra so it could break through a wall if it had to. Now she had her charka back so she could get out, but as she was inches from Itachi's face his eyes flashed red and she fell into a world of darkness. **

**She hadn't heard him say the name of a jutsu, so how could he cast one? Then she remembered he was an Uchiha, which meant he had Sharingan. He was also the one who had the full Sharingan, which was unlike Sasuke, so this was the first time she was experiencing such a jutsu.**

**She looked around the darkened world and realized that she was unable to move. She had been tied to a post, wrapped only in a sheet. The ropes cut into her flesh on the places the sheet did not cover, such as her ankles and wrists. She struggled to move, but the rope that constricted her made it hard to breathe. She looked down and realized that she was far above ground level, and below her a great battle was going on. She could make out the two faces of the people. It was Sasuke and Orochimaru, just like their battle in the Forest of death during the Chunin Exams three years ago. She watched Orochimaru curse Sasuke and then the image flared up and repeated itself. Sakura screamed loudly at this, but when she used Gen jutsu Ka release, she could not escape she was trapped watching the same illusion for however long Itachi wanted her to, for now she was at his mercy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sakura continued to scream as she tried to close her eyes but they just seemed to stay open, the image continued to burn in her mind. When she opened her eyes again, the image had changed. It looked as if Sasuke and Naruto were rushing through the forest but as they were about to arrive at a small shack a man that she faintly remembered slashed at them with his sword and a powerful wave of water and both went missing under the water. Sakura screamed her loudest and then felt totally defeated. She closed her eyes as her tears began to fall down her face.**

**When Sakura opened her eyes again she was in the same room, lying in the same bed she had been since Itachi and his partner had brought her here. She hadn't escaped the cold thoughts of Sasuke and Naruto being terrifyingly torn away, but it had at least settled that they probably would not come for her anymore.**

**Itachi entered the room. His hair was down now, like he had just woken up. She looked at him a deep hatred brewing inside of her. This hatred was even worse then when she had woken up next to him.**

"_**So you're finally awake? I would have expected you to recover sooner with the strength you possess, but it took you a week." Said Itachi.**_

"**What do you mean it took me a week?" answered Sakura.**

"_**I mean you were out cold for a week after you experienced the Mongekyou Sharingan. I didn't want to have to use it but you could have killed someone with that fist you have there."**_

"**You mean… so you did cast a jutsu upon me!" **

**At this Sakura jumped from the bed and inches from Itachi's feet she fell to the floor. She was wearing the same red nightgown she had worn the day she arrived here. Why did her clothes keep changing? Why was Itachi that much of a pervert? All that aside, she felt nothing anymore for his partner and he had probably killed Sasuke and Naruto.**

"_**That's true your beloved Sasuke is nowhere to be found and The Kyuubi has been extracted from that boy who is friends of yours. This left him dead. Now what will you do Sakura?"**_

**This made Sakura tear up. She was now all alone in the world and he was giving her a choice. She was to stay or to leave, but her choice was far different then she ever expected when she chose. She stood up and bowed her head to Itachi, she had been defeated. At this sign he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and brought her out of the room, for the first time she could remember There was a group of men there, and now she was embarrassed because all she was wearing was a nightgown, but she now held her head high and hid the embarrassment.**

"**This is the one you spoke of Itachi?" asked a man whose silhouette looked normal, compared to the others but his eyes were large and cold.**

"_**Yes. She almost defeated me." Answered Itachi.**_

"**Very well then. She shall be a fine addition to The Akatsuki." Said the man.**

**Sakura bowed in honor, she know knew what life had planned for her and she was ready. All the men stared at her, which angered her because they could see much more of her body then she wanted them to, since the nightgown only went mid-thigh. She accepted the torment as an initiation to this group, and with that she and Itachi were now bonded further than any bond she and Sasuke had shared. She was now the first female and only female in the Akatsuki. This was her fate, now and forever.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers who have been there with me throughout the story, but I fear I'm ending this here for now. There will be a sequel for those who are interested…. It will most likely be called: ****The Akasuki Wedding.**** So I hope I can keep my readers along with my treasured fans, as we move towards a new beginning for Itachi and Sakura, as well as Deidara and someone mysterious…he he. Read on to find out!**


End file.
